Fiamma Rossa di Tempesta
by youkomazuki
Summary: "She's not the same kid you've picked up nine years ago. If you don't have the resolution to kill her, you'll die." Reborn's word echoed as Fon gently closed his eyes, allowing the gentle rain to caress his cheeks. Fon X OC. [UP FOR ADOPTION!]
1. Calming Before A Storm

July 2nd.

Every year around this time was the liveliest in Namimori.

It was the beginning of summer vacation. Children would run around the street, playing tags and celebrating the beginning of their long break while teens would set a time to hang out with each other...but this year was different.

Droplets of water fell from the clouds and soaked into the land.

The air was unnaturally humid and unwelcoming.

At the side of an empty street, there was a café where many went in to shelter themselves from the sky's change of mood.

"Welcome–" A waitress opened the door to greet, only to have her voice lost somewhere in the back of her throat. A tall man who looked about twenty-four, dressed in red changshan casually stepped in. The café had a calming atmosphere with strong air conditioner running to protect the customers from the humid heat.

A woman from the table to the far left waved her hand, but was pitifully ignored as two waitresses charged right pass her.

"I saw it first…!"

"No I did!"

The two waitresses hissed at each other as they fought to get in front of one another. Eyes were upon them, but the two girls were too busy to notice their shameful behaviour. Just when they were about to reach a particular table at the corner of the store, another waitress stepped into their views with a sticky note and pen ready in hands.

"H-How may I take your order?" Her voice nearly came out in a squeak as the blush upon her cheeks brightened. Her raven irises were fixed upon the hand that lifted the cup of espresso from the plate.

"I'll have a cup of oolong tea, thank you." The man in changshan spoke in fluent Japanese as he gently pushed the menu to the waitress with his delicate hand. The blush upon the waitress grew so dark that her face's colour rivalled the red changshan the man wore. She quickly bowed and reached for the menu, _accidently_ brushing her finger against the man's slender ones.

"S-Sorry!" The waitress quickly apologized as she slowly gathered the menu into her arms.

"It's alright." The Chinese said with a soft smile. The waitress returned with a wide smile of her own before she quickly rushed around the counter, too deep in her fantasy to notice the glares she was receiving from her fellow workers.

A second later, a loud squeal ran through the store and startled many customers.

"Così rumoro (So noisy)." A deep voice spoke in Italian.

The Chinese man chuckled softly. "E' piuttosto movimentato qui (It's quite lively here)." He spoke in Italian that was just as fluent as the Japanese he spoke to the waitress. His eyes drifted across the store before resting upon his companion sitting directly from him.

"Cosi (So)?" The man clearly has no intention of speaking the language of the country they were in. It was a habit people with their professions developed naturally. By speaking in a foreign language, even if anyone was to overhear, no one would able to understand. The man tilted his homburg hat; taking a sip at his espresso before settling it back down onto the table. "Quanto ti fermerai questa volta, Fon (How long will you be staying this time, Fon)?" From beneath the shadow casted by his hat, a pair of metallic eyes flashed across the table. Fon said nothing as his gaze trailed to the window beside them. The sky had grown darker than before with the pattering sound of rain playing a gentle melody into his heart. His eyelids slide over his eyes. A calming smile made its way to his lips.

"Non lo so (I don't know)." Fon spoke after a while. His eyes fluttered up half way so that he can see the hit man before him. "L'hai trovato, Reborn (Did you find it, Reborn)?"

Reborn gave Fon a long, hard stare before pulling out a stack of documents and placed it onto the table. The martial artist stared at Reborn for a second before he slowly took the documents and put them safely away into his changshan.

"Here's your oolong tea!" A chirp broke through the intense atmosphere as Fon glanced up to find a different waitress this time. "Thank you," Fon thanked. The waitress smiled widely, then stood by them for another couple of seconds. When she realized how neither of the men was going to take anymore order, she reluctantly left, but not before giving another couple more glances.

"Questi documenti sono scaduti da una settimana. E' probabile che non possa più andare in Giappone (Those documents are out-dated by a week. There's a chance she might not be in Japan anymore)." Reborn said, but Fon only replied with one of his usual smile. He wrapped a hand over his fist and raised his arms to his chest.

Then, the martial art champion thanked the hit man in a language that was neither Italian nor Japanese.

"谢谢 (Thank you)."

It was his mother language.

Reborn stared as he watched Fon placed the bill for both of their drinks onto the table. Without touching the oolong tea he ordered, Fon pulled himself onto to his feet.

"Fon." Reborn's call stopped the man's movement.

"Non è la stessa bambina che hai preso tra le braccia nove anni fa (She's not the same kid you've picked up nine years ago)." Reborn stared at his espresso resting on the table before him. "Devi essere preparato per il peggiore dei casi. Se non hai la fermezza per ucciderla, morirai (You have to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario. If you don't have the resolution to kill her, you'll die)." Fon turned and allowed their raven irises to meet. After a long while of staring contest Fon slowly pulled his eyes back to the window where his reflection stood. Fon's gaze softened. It felt like only yesterday when he was still an infant from the Arcobaleno's curse.

"Please come again."

The waitress bowed as Fon stepped out of the café. A wave of heavy warmth engulfed his skin with large droplets of rain hitting against his shoulders like hail.

"_What is…?" Fon's voice came out in a ghostly whisper as he stared at the torn furniture scattered around the hallway. His eyes rounded, his breath caught in his throat. Fon's large raven irises shrunk in horror upon the sight when he realized how unnaturally quiet it was._

"_Shirahane*." _

_That was the first word that came to his mind as he suddenly made a sharp dash from room to room. But every room was the same. Some doors were torn off with furniture smashed into pieces and others with books scattered over the wooden floor. _

"_Shirahane!" _

_Fon called as he emerged into the bamboo forest that surrounded the dojo. His breath came out heavily in thick clouds as the freezing cold water pounded heavily against his head. "Shirahane!" He called out to that name repeatedly, but the only voice that answered him was the pattering sounds of rain. _

"Shirahane…"

That name came out like a haunting whisper. Tearing his gaze from the gray sky, Fon began walking down the silent street.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear…it's raining again." An old lady said as she looked up to the clouds with a deep sigh. A droplet of water dripped down from the sky and caressed the tip of her nose.<p>

"Grandma, we should hurry and go back." The little boy held tighter on the old lady's hand and stared at the pond by his feet with a frown.

"You're right…" The old lady agreed as she pulled out an umbrella from her purse. Just when she was about to open it, a young man dashed out of the corner of the alley and his shoulder brutally smashed into the elder. "Oh!" The old lady gasped as she stumbled back. If not for her grandson, the old lady would surely have fallen over and crack a bone.

"Watch it you old hag!" The teen snapped as he rushed down the sidewalk. When the young man turned back to his path, he found his sight blocked by a large, lavender umbrella. "Hey, move it!" He shouted at the owner of the umbrella. The owner of the umbrella took a little sidestep to allow the rude offender through. Just when the teen was about to run pass the person, the lavender umbrella came slashing down and struck him right at the pressure point in the back of his neck.

With a silent scream, the teen tumbled and fell face first into the puddle of water clouded by mud. A gust of wind blew by as long streams of hair like snow fluttered weightlessly in the violent current. A pale hand reached into the teen's jacket and pulled out a fairly worn leather wallet.

"This is yours, isn't it?" A soft voice chimed as the old woman slowly turned.

"My wallet…!" She gasped as she hurriedly raised her tan, wrinkled hands. The slender pale ones gently reached down and placed the wallet into the old woman's grasp. "Oh…thank you. Thank you so much." The old lady thanked repeatedly, grateful to the stranger who had helped her.

"Thank you, miss!" The boy beside the old lady whispered shily. At that, a faint smile slide over the face that seemed to be craved from marble. In the stream of white, a petal of lotus fluttered gently.

"You should hurry back. A storm will be coming."

When another gust of wind slammed mercilessly against them, the colourless bangs were blown apart. A pair of eyes flashed within the dark afternoon sky, almost making the old lady believed to be two perfectly polished amethysts. With a last smile, the woman turned on her heel and began walking away. As she walked, her lavender umbrella fluttered open again and rested at her shoulder blade.

"Aren't you nice, extending a hand for the helpless old lady?"

A deep voice of a man's whispered just as the woman walked by a dark alley. She paused in her steps, but her eyes were focused at the empty road in front of her. After a couple seconds of silence, a smirk made its way to those rosy lips. "I just happened not to like that guy, that's all." The warm voice that had once spoken to the old lady was now nowhere to be heard. The voice the woman had used left a trickle of chill into the warmth of summer.

"Is that so?" The silhouette of the man crossed his arm as he leaned back against the wall of the alley. "Have you finished the job?" The woman reached into her kimono's sleeve and slowly pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. With a casual toss, the paper flew through the air and landed perfectly into the man's waiting palm. A rustling sound of paper could be heard as silence flowed between them. After he seemed to be finished, the man pulled out a lighter. With push of his thumb, a flicker of orange light began devouring the edge of the paper.

"Pack your things." The man said as he watched the flame grew upon the fuel it was given. "We're going back to Italy tonight."

"No." The woman quietly cut him off, still refusing to even spare him a glance. "You can go back and report to the boss. I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Why?" The man asked, not out of suspicion, but of curiosity. "Don't tell me you actually missed Japan." After the flame licked the last word off the blackened paper, the man released the edge he's been pinching on. The woman turned, catching the last flicker of flame before the ashes were washed away, cleansed by the heaven's tears.

Silently, the woman began walking away from the alley. Through the rain and howling wind, she could hear a soft sigh escaping her companion's lips.

"Don't blame me when the boss gets angry with you again, Shirahane."

* * *

><p>Shirahane – White feather<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I've hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've suddenly felt the urge to make a Fon series so...here it is~<em>

_Unfortunately, I don't plan to update this story any time soon. I mean, I like this story and it was fun writing it so I'll definitely work on this, but school's been killing me and my first priority right now is Dew of Time. I just felt kind of bad putting the story on hold so I thought it might be fun to throw this out so people will know what to expect from me next (and to prove the fact that I'm still alive...for now). Although I say all that, it's not like I won't update until Dew of Time comes to a finish. I'll still update this story, but it might be slower than usual (as though the usual ain't slow)..._

_Any ways, although it's still early, happy early winter break~!_


	2. Reunion in the Drizzle

"What is it with this weather?"

A soft sigh was breathed out as the pale haired woman stared out the window to see the rain still showering over the land. She sat up on her futon and yawned softly. Due to last night's storm, she could barely get much sleep with all the thundering pounding against the window's glass. After pulling herself from bed and getting dressed, she headed for the door.

"Oh…" She stopped in her step just when she was about to reach for the doorknob. Returning to the table by her desk, she grabbed a lotus flower from the vase and slid it into the hair. She brushed her fingers by the side of her head, feeling the soft petal responding to her touch. With a faint smile, she stepped out of the apartment she was staying in. She strode along the road with her lavender umbrella shielding her from the downpour.

Since business hour had long passed, there was barely much people on the street, not that she's complaining.

Honestly, it felt quite comfortable…this endless shower.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**_ A high pitch scream shattered through the thunder as the heavy rain poured from the dark gray clouds. _

_A heavy pant echoed into the night as the rain water slammed into the ground, morphing together into a dark shade of crimson. _

_"M-Mommy…Daddy!" A tiny pale hair reached out for the blood covered corpses. From within the shadow, a foot struck down, slamming into the fragile body and sent the child flying meters away. The heavy sounds of tears were drowned away the raindrops. Pure white hair scattered into the puddle and was dyed into the same colour that covered the corpses. _

_"AAH…!" The little girl choked out a sob as she clenched against the side of her bleeding head in pain. _

_"Hey." A husky deep voice of a man's spoke as a large hand stretched down and grasped the blood soaked hair. With a yank, the little girl screamed as she was effortlessly pulled up. Crimson warmth spilled from the root of her hair and covered a side of her face. "What do we do with this brat?" The girl cried, continuing to call out to her dead parents with a hic. _

_The other man hidden within the shadows shifted as he stepped closer to get a clearer view at the child. _

_"We're only ordered to kill those two. There's a brothel not far away. She should fetch a nice price."_

_The man who held the girl laughed upon that. "Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?"_

"…!" Shirahane flinched as she quickly set down the chopstick onto the table.

"Bit your tongue?" The storeowner laughed as Shirahane smiled faintly. She rolled her tongue behind her set of teeth, tasting the blood that was mixed into her saliva.

"Yeah…" she replied softly before her eyes shifting down to the sea urchin sushi on her plate. Suddenly, a blur of red flashed by her eyes as she quickly covered her mouth. The store owner stared at his customer who looked as though she would vomit at any time now.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as Shirahane slowly pushed the plate away and set the money onto the counter. Without replying the other's words of concern, she quickly climbed onto her feet and left the store.

Once outside and no longer able to smell the scent of those raw flesh, Shirahane inhaled the fresh air brought down by the rain.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "And I was saving that for last…" she mumbled to herself. Shirahane rubbed her temple, trying to clear her thought before spreading her umbrella open and hurrying into the lightened shower. After all, it would be troublesome if that storeowner decided to come out and check on her. It wasn't that she dislikes that old man, but she just doesn't appreciate people invading her personal space. After a couple of walk, she came to a realization that the umbrella wasn't exactly doing much. The rain was so light that it felt almost as though the droplets were floating in mid-air, like heavy mist. She turned her eyes to the sky and removed her umbrella that was shielding her view.

From how much the cloud has thinned, the rain should be over fairly soon.

Shirahane glanced back to the street. Her eyelids fell to see the droplets gathered at her eyelash. Suddenly, Shirahane felt a force tugging at her kimono's sleeve. "Huh?" She mumbled beneath her breath as she turned. Her eyes searched the area, but there weren't much people around, and definitely no one within 10 meters' radius from her. Shirahane was about to just dismiss it as her imagination when that tug came again. Feeling the force pulling her from below, Shirahane's eyes shifted downward. When she did, her eyes nearly widened at the white ball of soaked fur right by her foot.

"You're…!" The word slipped through Shirahane's lip like venom.

Her irises became dilated at the sight of the bald uakari. She spun around, her sleeve fluttered in the heavy dew as she stretched out her hand. Her fingers were stiff against one another with her thumb folded at the base of her palm. Her palm smashed through the air and came down towards the monkey, aiming to smash the sinless creature into a forum beyond recognizable. Then, something at the back of her head clicked and she stopped. Her palm was resting just a couple centimetres away from blowing off the monkey's head.

The people passing by stared, confused and unable to understand the scene that had just occurred before their eyes.

"Get lost."

The monkey stared as the muscles in that seemingly fragile hand relaxed. Just when Shirahane was about to pull away, a pair of skinless paw reached out and tightly grasped onto her middle finger. Shirahane immediately jerked her hand away as though the creature was some sort of plague. Losing its support, the little monkey tumbled and fell into the puddle of water, further dirtying its snow white fur into shades of yellowish-brown. Shirahane just stared without even a trace of pity on her face. Closing her eyes to push away the sight, she turned and began walking off. When she sensed the animal warily following her steps, Shirahane's eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

She parted her lips, about to stop the monkey's movement when another voice beat her to it.

"Richie!"

It was a gentle and soft voice of a man's. Brightening up at the call, Richie quickly began running towards the opposite direction. With a leap, it climbed up the red changshan until it nested itself comfortably under the long black braid at the side of the tall man's neck.

"You shouldn't run off like–" The voice slowly trailed off as two dark orbs met with a pair of amethyst ones.

"…Why?" That was the first word that slipped from Shirahane's lips as her body slowly began to tremble. Her eyes were wide, reflecting the image of the man like a mirror. "Why?" Her teeth clattered together. Blood were drained from her knuckles cracked as her fingers rolled itself into a tight fist.

"Shirahane…" Fon whispered softly as he gently took in the sight of the woman standing meters from him. Under normal circumstances, he would definitely reveal the slightest surprise, but he didn't.

He couldn't.

Even his body didn't know how he was supposed to react under the sight of these eyes.

**"What is that form?" **Shirahane's scream cracked through the air. "You were cursed…" she whispered, her voice steadily growing unstable. "You were turned into a baby!"

Fon's gaze softened. "The curse is broken." He replied, keeping his voice gentle as to not agitate the woman any more than he already did. "Four months ago," Fon explained, "we were freed thanks to Vongola Decimo."

However, Shirahane didn't seem as though she was listening.

Her hands were gripping the side of her head as though she was in pain. "How could–" she choked "…it's not fair…why…?" Her voice grew fainter and fainter until her lips weren't moving anymore. Then before any of the people around could react, Shirahane appeared before Fon in a blur of white. Her irises shrunk as she thrust her palm towards the young man's head. Fon's eyes were on Shirahane, never once leaving her as he saw the coming of her hand through the corner of his sharp eyes. Using the back of his wrist, Fon effortlessly redirected the path of Shirahane's attack.

The people around stared in awe as Shirahane slammed heavy blows at the martial art champion with a speed invisible to the normal naked eyes. "Someone like you…!" Shirahane shouted as Fon blocked the foot that was aimed for his throat.

"Why is someone like you even allow to live?"

Seeing another hand coming towards him, Fon raised his left arm defensively. But just when Shirahane's attack was about to make contact, Fon caught a faint glitter from beneath Shirahane's wrist. At the last moment, Fon kicked off the ground, leaping back just as the sleeve of his changshan was sliced apart.

A slash mark tore through his defending arm. However, Fon didn't even seem to notice his own wound. His eyes were locked at Shirahane who was holding a steel fan in her right hand. Even from this distance, he could see his own blood dripping down the razor sharp edge. Fon hadn't expected her to have a hidden weapon in her sleeve. If he hadn't dodged in time, he would have lost his arm. Knowing that as well, Shirahane made a soft, disappointed snort. With a flick of her wrist, Fon's blood was shook loose from her weapon and splattered into a nearby puddle.

"Shirahane, stop this." Fon said as he relieved himself from his stance. "We don't have any reason to fight each other."

Shirahane's amethyst eyes flashed upon those words. "You may not," she hissed before charging towards Fon again, "but I do!" She slashed her fan down at Fon.

_"Non è la stessa bambina che hai preso tra le braccia nove anni fa (She's not the same kid you've picked up nine years ago)." _

What happened next was like a blur to Shirahane. By the time she came to, her fan had slid meters away and her arms twisted behind her back.

"Shira–"

"Don't," Shirahane spat in disgust. "I don't want to hear my name from filthy mouth of yours." The muscles in her arms suddenly loosened. A crackling sound emitted from her body as the joints in her arms twisted painfully to increase the flexibility. With a spin, Shirahane's arms easily slipped through Fon's grasp like an eel. She flipped into the air; landing by her iron fan as she picked it up before jumping back to pull a safer distance from the man.

"Why do you hate me?" Fon asked after a moment of silence drew a line between them. He calmly observed the swirl of emotion that flickered within those eyes he used to know so well of. Though his face didn't show it, his heart felt crushed at the loathing glare burning through his skin.

"Why?" Shirahane snarled before her glare hardened. It seemed as though she misunderstood Fon's words as some sort of mockery. "Of course…" She broke out a weak laugh. "Of course you wouldn't know." She was speaking so softly that if Fon was a normal person, he could definitely have failed to hear. "For you…killing a couple of people without remorse is just standard."

Fon's eyes rounded at her words.

"What do you mean?" He quickly asked, but Shirahane was through talking. She dug her heel into the puddle at her feet and spread her fan. With a powerful kick, she dashed towards Fon. Fon stood with a faint frown as he watched those amethyst eyes came to him at full speed. Just when they were only a couple meters away, Fon's eyes snapped wide in shock. He leaned forward; about to speed to Shirahane when the sound of gun shot rang through the air.

Shirahan's fan slipped from her fingers and clattered against the cement ground.

Fon stared at the dart stabbing into Shirahane's shoulder. From the change in Shirahane's movement and face, Fon could determine that it was tranquilizer. His gaze drifted down a little to the hole in the cement ground that was created by the bullet just now. The bullet that had prevented him from reaching her – who was so caught up with him that she failed to sense the third party hiding within the shadows.

"Shirahane–" Fon was about to go over to her when another banging sound reached his ear again. Fon swiftly ducked, allowing the bullet to shoot past his head and damage the lamppost behind him. Hearing a soft click from the distance, Fon quickly flipped back just as the rapid sound of gunfire sang throughout the street. The people who were staring the fight in awe a moment ago were all screaming and running to escape from the area.

"U-ugh…!" Shirahane winced out as she tumbled over her feet and her shoulder roughly scrapped against the brick wall. She grabbed the tranquilizer and with a pull, she tore it out of her flesh. "Fon…" A venomous whisper escaped her lips. Although her body seemed considerably weakened, the bloodlust in her eyes didn't diminish. She clawed at the wall. The force she was applying caused her nail to crack and blood seeping down her fingers – but she didn't notice. She could barely feel the pain her fingers were crying out to her as she lifted herself from the ground.

"Fon!"

Fon spun around and came face to face with Shirahane. The woman raised her palm, aiming towards his ribcage. Fon raised his own hand, the side of his palm aimed directly down at that pale, exposed neck. Although Fon was faster, Shirahane had seconds of head start. Though both their speed of attack may be different, the time they land hit on each other matched evenly.

However, Fon's attack never reached her.

In that split second, the melody of the gunfire returned…but this time they weren't aimed at him, but at Shirahane. Noticing this, Fon quickly changed his stance, grabbing Shirahane as he used the force of his body to push them away from the bullets' path. While they evaded the bullets, Fon felt a heavy blow smashing down into his gut as a small amount of blood spilled from his lips and dyed some strands of white hair into crimson.

"Die." Fon felt a pair of cold lips brushed by his ears as those chilling words echoed into his mind. His world went quiet, his gaze blurred by the curtain of white hair fluttering before his eyes.

_"風 (Fon)."_

The memory of that bright smile caressed Fon's mind before it was shattered by Reborn's cruel reminder of reality.

_"Devi essere preparato per il peggiore dei casi. Se non hai la fermezza per ucciderla, morirai (You have to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario. If you don't have the resolution to kill her, you'll die)." _

Fon's finger slipped from around Shirahane. His long braid fluttered as he flew back. He gaze was low, staring at the needle of the tranquilizer that only barely managed to scratch his throat. When his gaze drifted higher, he saw those menacing eyes that reflected his face. "Fon!" Shirahane shouted as she dashed towards the Chinese. Just when she did, steel chains shot out of an alley beside them. The chains cut off Shirahane's view from her target, wrapping around her tightly to bound her movements. Another tranquilizer shot through the air and stabbed into Shirahane's open side, earning a soft hiss from her. Fon rushed towards Shirahane again, but was interfered by the shooter himself who had been disturbing their match. He darted out of the alley, dressed in black with dark goggles covering his face.

He kept Fon at bay with guns, delaying his time by a mere second.

That single second was more than enough for him to drop a smoke bomb and cover the area in clouds of white. Fon's eyes widened when he saw Shirahane about to disappear from his view, Fon dashed into the smoke and reached out his hand towards her. But by the time he blinked, his hand touched nothing but the cool, moist air. Fon quickly leaped back, pulling himself out of the smoke and quickly got into yet another stance. With a thrust of his palm, a burst of wind shot out and blew the smoke away.

Fon knew that the person he sought was no longer there. Even though he knew, he just wanted to confirm it with his own eyes as he stared at the empty spot where Shirahane once was.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~!<strong>


	3. Feather Within The Abyss

_Fon sighed to himself._

_"Don't be so cold, sir."_

_How did he get himself into such situation?_

_"I'll give you an extra discount~"_

_Fon resisted a twitch when he felt the woman's chest and hip rubbing at his side. "I'm sorry." Fon said, trying to keep his words as polite as he could. With a gentle hand, he brushed off the hands that were latched onto his arm. "I'm in a hurry." He bowed his head slightly with an apologetic smile. "Please excuse me." Quicking his pace, he ignored the call behind him. Once the woman realized that seducing the Chinese man was pointless, she moved on to the next potential customer that passed her by._

_Fon held his head high. His eyes never once waver from his path as he ignored the numerous brothels passing by him._

_Sen no Bara – meaning _Thousand Roses_. _

_Like the name implied, it was a place filled with brothels and women brought to them through the illegal slave trades. It was an underground society built beneath the Hashima Island* where it soon became a natural gathering place for those who lives in the shadows. Many infamous figures come without the fear of facing the wrath of the surface world. Although Fon admitted that this was indeed a perfect place for people such as himself, that didn't mean he had ever liked or approved of their ways. For one thing, Fon found no enjoyment in watching innocent people having their freedom and pride stripped from them. If he could, he wouldn't even want to step a foot in here, but this was his client's request so he had no say in the matter._

_Fon sighed for what seemed like the tenth time._

_He pulled out a little note from his sleeve and unfolded the paper to reveal the address written upon it. Without bothering to look up, he gracefully sidestepped another woman's approach._

_"Should be here…" A soft whisper escaped his lips as Fon's gaze trailed up a brothel in the shape of an old, Japanese mansion. There were two women at the entrance. Both of them were dressed in kimonos as they called out for customers._

_"Hello sir!" One of them said joyfully upon the young man's approach._

_"Tonight we have a special–"_

_"I'm looking for someone." Fon quickly said. He kept his tone gentle as to not sound rude for cutting her off so abruptly. "Is Choukichi-san here?"_

_"Choukichi-sama?" The woman said before eyeing Fon. "Oh!" She suddenly gasped as a look of realization hit her. "You must be Fon-sama!" Her eyes gleamed as she examined Fon with a wide grin. "Please," she waved her arm and bowed slightly, "this way."_

_Out of all the prostitutes that filled this street, this woman was perhaps the only one he had seen who still maintained some common courtesy. Fon was relieved for that as he followed the woman inside. "It seems very old here compared to the others, doesn't it?" The woman asked when she noticed Fon taking in the structure of the mansion. Fon turned his attention back to his guild and smiled. To be fairly honest, he has no interest but out of politeness he responded._

_"Yes…indeed."_

_"We're actually one of the oldest brothels here. The owner likes Japanese culture so the place has always been kept this way. Because of our large number of rooms, many come to our place to discuss their business."_

_"I see…" Fon said he eyed his surroundings. He didn't need to ask to know what sort of business the woman meant. "Indeed. Even these walls are sound proofed."_

_The woman turned and giggled at his remark. "Oh, by the way," she made a gesture towards herself. "My name is Rika, but everyone just call me Ri-chan."_

_"A pleasure to meet you, Rika-san–"_

_"Oh no, Ri-chan is fine, Fon-sama." Rika laughed, but Fon simply pushed her words away. It wasn't long before they stopped before shoji. "Choukichi-sama," Rika called before sliding the door open. "Your guest has arrived." When Fon peered into the room, he immediately fought the itching muscles in his face threatening to show disgust. His eyes were locked onto the middle aged man sitting at the tatami; face redder than a tomato and reeking of liquor._

_It wasn't the intoxicated of the man that disgusted Fon._

_It was the fact that he was surrounded by three teenage girls that made Fon nauseous. The man's hands were gliding all over the children's body. **Children **– he had to emphasize._ _The girls in the room looked barely past the age of fourteen. Unable to watch, Fon turned his gaze away and spotted two men in black suit sitting at the corner. From their appearance, they appeared to be bodyguards – though not very experienced from what the martial art champion could tell._

_"Oh! You must be Fon!" The drunken man – his client, greeted._

_Fon quietly stepped into the room, wrapping a hand over his fist and lifted his arms to his chest to in a formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Choukichi-san." He greeted as he took a seat onto the tatami in front of the man. Fon watched from the corner of his eye as the woman Rika stepped in and took a seat by the closed shoji._

_Fon sat quietly as he watched his client continued to fool around with the younger girls._

_Noticing how his client seemed to have forgotten his existent, Fon decided to speak up. "Choukichi-san. I believe you've called me here for a job?" Fon asked, but his client seemed rather busy with the girls around him. Fon let his gaze drift away. He could barely stand the sight. He has heard many unpleasing rumours of this man…and one of them being that fact that he was a lolicon was now proven true._

_"We can talk about the job later. Relax yourself first." His client laughed._

_Fon secretly breathed out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose – an action he had a habit of doing when stressed. "I'm sorry but I came solely for business matter."_

_"Don't worry about it! My treat tonight! Pick any of the girls you like."_

_"Choukichi-san..." Fon tried to think of how to persuade the man when a knock came through the door._

_When Rika slid open the door, Fon caught something white sparkling in the corner of his eyes. The first thing he found himself staring when he turned around was a little girl – perhaps around the age of eleven or so. She had her head hung low and her small hands quivering. She was only barely managing to support the heavy tray of tea in her grasp._

_"What are you doing?" Rika spoke with a smile, but Fon detected a loathing tone in hidden within her voice. Fon turned to Rika who raised a hand, gesturing towards his drunken client. "Hurry and pour our guests some tea." _

_Quickly obeying, the girl hurried into the room, nearly tripping as she set the tray onto the tatami._

_Fon watched as the young girl clumsily poured tea into the tiny tea cups. When his eyes shifted back to Choukichi, Fon realized that he was no longer fooling with the young prostitutes. Instead, he had his eyes set on the white haired child. Fon felt a frown tugging at the corner of his lips, not liking the look in his client's eye. He turned back to the girl who slowly lifted her head, revealing a pair of transparent violet eyes that looked around within the dim light of the room. With her still quivering hand, she took a cup of tea and nervously glanced from Choukichi to Fon. She quickly made her way to the martial artist first and carefully set the cup down before him._

_"Thank you." Fon kindly thanked the girl, catching the other off-guard as she flinched. She recovered quickly though, not sparing Fon even a glance and hurried back to pour another cup. With much greater hesitation than with Fon, the girl slowly made her way to Choukichi._

_Fon could tell why the child was hesitant. It didn't take an adult to see the drunken state of the old man and it certainly did not take a genius to figure out his preference._

_Just when she was about to set the cup in front of him, Choukichi suddenly reached out and grabbed the terrified girl. A scream ran through the room; follow by a river of tears as Fon turned to the other prostitutes who clearly had no intention of saving her. In fact, they seemed to simply ignore that cry, acting completely oblivious to the scene._

_The little girl cried out in a torn voice that made Fon's heart bleed._

_Unable to take it anymore, Fon was on his feet in a flash. A loud crashing sound echoed through the room, followed by a short scream of a man's. Fon was still on his feet, feeling the concentrated heat in his chest disbursed. His gaze softened as he glanced down to the little bundle curled up in his arms. The soft teary cry tore through the silence as a cool wetness soaked into his shoulder. Hardening his gaze, Fon turned to the bodyguards who were still at their seats, completely stupefied. _

_"Once Choukichi-san wakes, please tell him to find someone else for the job." His words seemed to have woken the bodyguards from their trances for that they jumped at his voice._

_"B-Boss!" Choukichi's bodyguards shouted as they rushed to their boss who had been flying through the screen doors and was lying in the room next to theirs. Content at the sight, Fon turned to look at Rika and the other three prostitutes, who stared at him in shock. They obviously hadn't expected so much power from such an elegant and fine man._

_"You're quite…strong, aren't you, Fon-sama?" Rika laughed softly, being the first to snap out as Fon caught her gaze shifting to the three prostitutes. Fon watched from the corner of his eyes as one of the prostitutes shifted. His keen ears caught the sharp sound of a blade being drawn._

_"I didn't come to cause trouble." Fon said calmly, his word stopping the young girl from her movement. "I will fully pay for the damage fee."_

_"Oh?" Rika murmured. She seemed extremely hesitant as her gaze drifted to where Choukichi lay._

_"Is there another room?" Fon asked politely as the Rika quickly snapped her attention back._

_"Y-Yes…" she quickly jumped to her feet. Leaving behind her unconscious guest, she led Fon to an empty room down the hall._

_"Thank you–"_

_"Wait." Rika quickly called just when Fon was about to enter. "That bra–" there was a short pause in her sentence, "the kid." She smiled and gesture to the pale haired girl in Fon's arm. "I'll take her back to her room." Hearing Rika's words, Fon felt the little hands that were grasping his changshan tighten. The girl was no longer crying, but he could feel the stiffness in her muscles as she trembled uncontrollably._

_"Shirahane," Rika called, causing the girl to flinch._

_'Shirahane.' Fon memorized the name quietly as he stared at the girl._

_"Don't bother Fon-sama anymore. Come on." Rika reached for the girl, but was stopped when Fon held the girl tighter and pulled her from the woman's reach._

_"How much?"_

_Rika blinked at Fon's sudden question. "Huh?"_

_"How much for one night with this child?"_

_Rika was dumbfounded as she stared at Fon. Her lips were ajar, but no words came out. It was no surprise. Even Fon couldn't believe what he himself had just asked. However, one thing that Fon knew was that he couldn't hand this child over to Rika. From what he could tell, Choukichi seemed to be a regular here so there should be no way this woman didn't know of his sickening preferences. The indifferent look she had on was almost as though she knew what would have happened, yet had still encouraged the young child to approach them._

_"I-I'm sorry…" Rika quickly said once she absorbed what Fon had said. "T-The owner adores that kid very much so she's not–"_

_"Here's the money." Fon pulled out some cash and stuffed it into Rika's hand. At the large amount of cash, her eyes gleamed. "She'll be staying with me tonight." With that said, Fon entered the room and closed the shoji shut behind him. Once he watched the shadow of the woman hurrying away, he carefully settled the little girl onto the tatami._

_"Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare the child._

_The girl looked up to him before backing away a little to pull a distance. The poor thing was still trembling dried tear marks staining her unusually pale cheeks._

_Very slowly, the girl nodded her head. Though her response might be faint, it was all Fon needed for his smile to crease his lips. He reached out his hand. At the sight of the larger hand that was coming towards her, the girl froze. She shut her amethyst eyes and dug her nails into the tatami, as though preparing for something…_

_'This girl…'_

_Fon remembered back to her reaction when Rika reached out for her. He leaned in; closing the last bit of gap as his fingers gently threaded through those snow white strands. The girl jumped at the touch, but her eyes snapped open in shock when Fong began to caress her tenderly. Fon smiled when he noticed how he was successfully relaxing her. "I won't do anything. Don't worry." Fong could see confusion reflected within those large, watery eyes._

_Later that night, the girl finally fell asleep._

_Fong carefully gathered the child into his arms and laid her onto the futon. He sat beside her, staring for minutes before he gently took her tiny hand into his. He pushed her sleeve up, revealing the map of bruises that her kimono hid. It was just as he expected. There were various wounds over her skin, some newly made and old ones that had failed to properly heal. From the looks of the wound and her behaviour, it wasn't just one or two people who had been abusing her._

_Sadness glazed over Fon's eyes as he carefully set her hand down and pulled the blanket over the small body._

_'Good grief…' Fong thought to himself. 'Things have become more complicated than I thought.'_

_The way he had beaten his client for the sake of the girl didn't make the situation any better. Of course, he didn't regret what he had done. It was the fact that he found out too much that troubled him. He knew too much, more than he needed to know of this little girl. Because of what he had done, the blame would definitely be pushed onto this child now. Once this night is over, she would surely receive wounds far worse than the ones she currently own._

_And Choukichi..._

_A frown tugged at Fong's lips, unable to finish his thought as his gaze travel back to the white hair scattered over the pillow. Shirahane…it was almost like an irony how a name as pure as that ended within the darkness. With a flick of his finger, Fon turned off the light. Finding himself a comfortable corner, he rested his back against the wall and began to join the child within the darkness._

"…!" Shirahane gasped as her eyes snapped open. '_Just now…'_ Her mind whispered gently as she stared at the leaves hovering over her, shielding her from the beaming sunlight.

"Honestly," a voice snapped her out of her thought as Shirahane realized for the first time that she was not alone. She turned and caught the messy indigo coloured hair of a familiar figure. "Have you lost your mind?" The man said, spinning a gun around his index finger and swiftly slid it into his vest. "You should know better than anyone that you can't beat Fon head on."

"Mind your own business." Shirahane mumbled as she slowly pulled herself from the coat laid out beneath her, protecting her from the wet ground. She put a hand over her forehead as her eyelid slid up half way, revealing irises that lost the previous fierceness she had against the ex-Arcobaleno._'What was…?'_ Shirahane thought quietly to herself as she rubbed her temples.

"Another attack?" The man questioned, noticing the pale haired woman's behaviour.

"A dream…" Shirahane replied absent-mindedly as a flash of rapid images flashed by her eyes. She immediately shook her head and knocked the images away.

"A dream?"

"No. Nothing" Shirahane quickly spoke in a flat tone. She couldn't recall anything, but it wasn't as though some stupid dreams mattered anyways. Her gaze then shifted and fully landed on her companion. "I thought you went back to Ita–…" her voice trailed off when she caught something strange in the man's words.

"You…" her gaze sharpened. "You knew Fon was in Namimori." The sentence flowed through Shirahane's lips. It was neither a question, nor a statement, but an accusation. She stared at the man for a long while before a sigh escaped the other's lips.

"It isn't hard to notice." The man replied, reaching a gloved hand to his goggle and pulled it down to his neck to reveal a pair of sharp golden eyes that greatly resembled a cat's. He picked up the two tranquilizer bullets lying on the grass and dumped them into a pouch tied around his left leg. "That guy has been digging around for your whereabouts ever since the Arcobaleno curse was lifted from I Prescelti Sette."

"…So you even know about the removal of the curse." Shirahan's eyed her companion cautiously. "I take it that boss knows as well?"

"It was my decision to stay behind." The man said as he crossed his arms. "Besides, it wasn't as though it was any secret we were purposely keeping from you. The entire underground world knew about this. For someone who was so caught up with Fon, I thought you'd know for sure."

Shirahane felt her gaze narrowed at that.

True…she was supposed to know.

She was supposed to…but…

After that man was turned into a baby, she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She tried as much as possible to keep his information from her ears and so she had failed to hear such important news. However…now that he was no longer a baby, she could finally kill him.

Her body froze and her blood heated at the thought.

With a jump, Shirahane landed onto her feet within the muddy ground and began making her way down the narrow forest path. "Contact the boss, Luka. Tell him that I'll be back soon with that man's head."

"If you act on your own accord, you're going to get yourself in trouble." Luka heaved out a sigh, feeling as though this has become a pattern of some sort. No – more like a curse. "Are you going to find Fon?" Luka watched as Shirahane grew further and further away. "You're just going to get yourself killed." He called after her in an uncaring tone. At that, Shirahane stopped, tilting her head back to him.

"It's fine," came her icy voice, "he won't kill me."

"What makes you think–" Luka went silent. His voice was abruptly cut off for reasons unknown to the white haired woman.

Shirahane turned slightly, glancing at the man to indicate that she was waiting. When she realized how Luka didn't intend to finish his sentence, she turned away. In the blink of an eye, she vanished from the spot, leaving only the footprint of where she once stood engraved in the mud.

Luka stood where he was; his feet had taken root. After Shirahane disappeared from his sight, he pulled out his cellphone and began dialling the numbers.

_"He won't kill me."_

His golden eyes softened as the expression Shirahane had on when she spoke that line burned his mind. Despite that tone she used…her expression just now…

"Exactly what is going on?" Luka murmured as he glanced back to the footprint printed over the mud. "It can't be that she–"

**_"LUKA!"_**

Hearing his name being screamed, Luka glanced down to his cellphone he held in his hand. So caught up in thought, Luka had completely forgotten about it. Raising his phone to his ear, he answered the impatient voice on the other side.

* * *

><p>Hashima Island – also commonly called Gunkanjima (Battleship Island). It is one of the 505 uninhabited islands in the Nagasaki Prefecture of Japan. It was known for its coal mines and their operation during the industrialization of Japan. After officially announced the closing of the mine, the island became empty and bare even to this day which led many to call this place a Ghost Island.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is edited by PsychedelicFlame (Thank you so very much~!)<strong>


	4. Waning Crescent

_"Of course you wouldn't know."_

Fon's heart bled at the sadness that drowned those words.

_"For you…killing a couple of people without remorse is just standard."_

"Shirahane…" Fon whispered as he gazed up to the moon hung upon the starry night sky. "What did you mean?" Sure Fon's hands might not be the cleanest, but to say that he took lives without remorse was entirely false. He honestly couldn't think of anything he had done to cause so much hatred from the kind hearted child he once knew.

Fon slowly closed his eyes as he pulled out his memory of the present Shirahane. Her image still burned vividly within his mind. She had grown much taller; her hair longer and skin taking a healthier colour; though still pale compared to average. She was an alluring beauty now, having lost that childish cuteness that he remembered.

"Kikiii."

Hearing Richie's call, Fon slowly turned his head away to find the bald uakari at the corner of his room, tugging on a stuffed rabbit. It was a very worn out toy…or perhaps it was due to the poor craftsmanship that made it seem old. Fon got up from the windowsill and made his way to the other side of the room.

Very carefully, he picked the stuffed toy into his hand. His fingers sank comfortably into the snow white fur of the rabbit as he stared into the violet marble of its eyes. Fon's gaze softened ever so slightly with an unnoticeable frown tugging at the corner of his lips. He caressed the soft fur and glanced back to the darkness beyond the window. Setting the rabbit aside onto the table, Fon pulled out the documents that Reborn had given him yesterday.

"Carcione Family." Fon whispered as he thought back to those tranquilizer bullets that had shot Shirahane. From what he could tell, the person behind it must have been Shirahane's companion. Whoever it was, that person's aim was to only get Shirahane away from him. His heart lightened knowing that Shirahane was safe.

However, those eyes contaminated with hatred were still weighted heavily on his shoulder.

Fon slowly made his way back to the window. He had his hands behind his back as he breathed out to relax himself.

"Kii…" Richie squeaked softly as it climbed up the tall man's back. It sat down on Fon's shoulder with its tail hanging limply down the man's back.

"I know, Richie." Fon whispered softly as he gently scratched his pet. Those amethyst eyes that were once filled with gentle innocence flashed before him. "I missed her too." He turned back to the waning crescent hung over their heads.

"Shirahane."

* * *

><p>"Fon."<p>

Shirahane growled as she tore her glare from the annoying moon as though she had some sort of grudge against it. She gritted her teeth behind her tightly sealed lips. Curling her hand into a fist, she slammed her knuckles into the wall. At the memories of today's event, her irritation only increased. To say she was angry was an understatement.

She was furious.

When they had been fighting back then, Fon had clearly been toying with her. The man didn't even bother trying and did mostly nothing but taunting her by evading and blocking her attacks. She couldn't imagine – didn't want to imagine – the image of losing to that despicable man. But what truly frustrated her wasn't that man. It was herself. She couldn't believe how easily she gave into her own emotions. When she saw Fon back in his adult form, all her reasons that she was trying so hard to keep shattered like glass. She knew even as of now that her strength was far below Fon's and fighting against him blindly would only make it worst.

Her concentration broke when she felt something warm dripping down her knuckles. Glancing down to her hand, she realized that it was blood. She slowly unclutched her fingers and saw the wound at the base of her palm.

Her eyes slowly trail up to see her nails dyed in crimson.

_"AH!" _

_The child shrieked in horror at that blood stained hand that pierced through the body that was shielding her. She stared, unable to pull away as blood dripped down the hand's long nail. With a pull, the hand retracted and the body collapsed lifelessly onto the ground. _

_"M-Mom…" The little girl chocked before slowly drifting her eyes to the man looming over the corpse. He slowly raised his crimson arm. Through that inhuman smirk, a tongue slid out and licked away the blood that stained his thumb. _

"Ugh!"

Shirahane clutched the side of her head as she released a horrified scream into the darkness of the room. She tumbled onto the tatami and gripped her head tightly. A trickle of warmth slid down her left cheek as she struggled back onto her feet. Her hand fumbled around the wall desperately, leaving a trail of crimson stain against the cream coloured wall. She screamed out in frustration, slamming her hand against the wall a couple of times before her finger roughly brushed by a switch. Shoving the switch upward, the shadows disappeared as blinding light beamed over her head.

She fell limply onto the floor, heavily panting, she pulled her hands away to stare at the red stain smeared over her palm. Tearing her eyes away, she staggered her way to the table and grabbed a small container resting on the corner. After fiddling around with the cap, she finally managed to rip the lid off and pulled out a capsule. She quickly shoved it into her mouth and forced it down dry.

Shirahane fell to her knees and leaned her back against the table's leg. Panting heavily, she raised the bottle over the light to see that there were only three capsules left.

O-0-O

"So?" Luka murmured as he sat on the chair by the table. He stared out the window and watched as dawn's light spilled over the land. He yawned softly before turning to the kitchen where the sweet aroma of food was coming from. "You're not going to find Fon?" The sound of the frying pan stopped for a moment before resuming. Hearing no reply, Luka picked up his cup and took a sip of the water.

After a while, Shirahane stepped into the room with two dishes in her hands. On her left was stir-fried vegetable and on her other was mapo tofu. Luka watched as she carefully set the meals onto the table before him. Grabbing a spoon, she carefully scooped the mapo tofu onto two bowls of rice.

"How ironic…" Luka mumbled beneath.

His eyes shifted from the food to Shirahane's clothes. This time, she wasn't wearing a kimono. She was surprisingly wearing a cheongsam…not that she never did. The only part that always remained the same was the light pink lotus secured on the side of her head. On the right side of her exposed leg, her iron fan was strapped firmly around her bare skin.

Unfortunately, Shirahane had heard the man thanks to her trainings.

"Just because I hate that _Chinese_," she growled out that word, "doesn't mean I hate the culture."

"Yes…I can tell." Luka stared at the traditional Chinese dishes. Every time he saw this, he would wonder why a Japanese like Shirahane only makes Chinese cuisine. Surely she would know a few Japanese dishes considering how she spent most of her childhood in Japan. And why she even ate rice so early in the morning was still a mystery to him.

Shirahane, ignoring the silence in the other, picked up her chopsticks and dug into her mapo tofu and rice.

"You sure love mapo tofu." Luka observed, remembering how it was the most common dishes Shirahane would make. It didn't seem like the kind of food a typical female would like considering all the oil and spice. For a moment, Shirahane's chopsticks froze in mid-air as she glanced down at her meal. "Something the matter?" Luka asked, wondering if he had said something to tick off the woman again.

"No…it's just…" Shirahane's voice trailed off as she clapped her chopstick over a tofu and pulled it out of her rice. "How did I like this again…?"

Luka stared when those confused words came through her lips. His eyes narrowed for a split second before his face adopted a blank expression. "Don't tell me you're going senile now." Luka said casually before taking a bite into the vegetable.

Dismissing the matter away with a shrug, Shirahane went back to filling her stomach. Neither of them exchanged anymore words. After the meal was finished, Luka brought the bowls to the sink and began washing them.

Shirahane was leaning against the wall once again with her eyes gazing through the window. However, she didn't have any interest viewing the scenery. Her eyes were staring into the empty void, deep in thought. Uncrossing her arm, her hand slipped into her cheongsam and pulled out the bottle containing the remaining three capsules.

"I should contact the headquarters and get more." Shirahane told herself in an unconvincing tone.

She honestly doesn't want to though. Just the thought of calling back and hearing from her annoying boss made her head spin. She never got along with the rest of the family. Actually, the only one she could properly speak to without tearing each other's throat out was Luka. She thought about letting the man order for her, but she couldn't find herself to trust him in that.

Although he might be a skilled fighter and the best in weaponry…

"Shirahane." Luka came into the room as Shirahane glanced up. "I think your dish detergent expired."

Shirahane's head hung down as she rubbed her temple almost painfully. Without bothering to look what was in the man's hand, she said, "that is a **_lotion_ **you moron."

This was the problem.

The idiot couldn't tell apart anything besides firearms or weapons apart. She had had problems before where the guy somehow mistook pomegranate as apple and bought an entire cargo back to the headquarters. Needless to say, it didn't end well with the chief and the blame was pushed onto her for not keeping an eye on the idiot. She wouldn't be surprise if one day the moron took poison as water and drank it down his system. If this information actually gets out, assassinating him would be a breeze.

"You've been zoning out lately." Luka said, still holding the _waxed_ bowl and bottle of lotion in his yellow gloved hands.

"Really now?" Shirahane scoffed and fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

"…You've been strangely docile for the past week. Aren't you going to look for him?" After a moment of pause, Luka added, "Fon."

Shirahane's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. "If I search for him without a plan, then it will only end up like last time." She spoke calmly yet with a voice barely above a whisper. That's right…if she runs blindly after Fon again, nothing will be achieved. If she wants to take that man's head, then she would need a profound plan.

"You know," Luka went back into the kitchen as Shirahane heard the sound of sponge rubbing against the bowls. "If we get some more people, we can easily gain up on him, even if he is–"

"Stop." Shirahane snapped darkly as her wide glare drilled through the cement wall and burned against Luka's back.

"His head is **mine**. I'll kill anyone who tries to lay a finger on him, including you."

The sound of the door closing loudly echoed throughout the entire building, probably waking the entire building's residents. With the tap water still running, Luka walked out of the kitchen with his cell hanging limply in his fingers.

"So she says." Luka murmured, turning to his cell where a faint chuckle vibrated against the device.

**_"Indeed."_** The deep and husked voice replied.

Luka slowly walked over to the window. He leaded against it and after a couple minutes of wait, he saw Shirahane stepping out into the street. Not taking his eye off his white haired companion, he raised the phone to his ear.

"She left."

A low chuckle came from the other side. **_"How is she?"_**

Luka's eyes were off focused for a split second before quickly finding Shirahane who was just about to disappear around a building. "Her mood swing is worse than a pregnant woman's." If not for the serious face and tone Luka spoke in, anyone would have thought that statement to be a joke.

**_"…Is that so?"_** The voice hummed with the same seriousness. At that moment, the doorbell to Shirahane's apartment suddenly rang. Luka whirled around, his eyes gazing intently at the door before he slowly pulled his phone away.

**_"Give her my regards." _**

Luka hung up and placed his phone silently against the windowsill. He made his way over to the door, his steps as quiet as a cat as he pulled out a gun from his vest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank PsychedelicFlame for editing this chapter~!<strong>


	5. Update info

**IMPORTANT!**

I am so really sorry for leaving everyone hanging like this. This story will be officially put up for adoption. For detailed information, please visit my profile where everything will be explained.


End file.
